Shiroyuki Hime
by Arisa646
Summary: Snow White ala Bleach? Putrinya? Pangerannya? Seratus persen ngocol dan OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, punya Kubo-sensei tentunya.

**WARNING!: **Fantasy thing, the real version and Disney fanficted. OOC!!

**Title: **Shiroyuki Hime

**Summary: **Snow White ala Bleach!? Putrinya? Pangerannya? Seratus persen ngocol dan OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, live a queen, namanya Sousuko Aizen. Dia orangnya gila narsis amet, sampe ngomong ama kaca sendiri!! Bujeeet! Nih orang udah gila apa, ya? Sousuko punya anak, namanya Shiroyuki, dia namain kayak gitu karena kulitnya putih kayak salju, rambutnya item kayak nori kering, sama bibirnya merah kayak drakula abis ngisep darah, anaknya cantik ameeet, cuma kan masih bayi, jadi blom keliatan.

Setiap hari dia nanya ke tuh cermin, namanya Tosen.

"Tosen, Tosen, di dinding, siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" dia nanya sambil baca buku puisi, makannya nadanya kayak puisi.

"Mana gue tau!!! Gue kan buta!" itulah jawaban Tosen, yang bikin Sosuko minum aspirin.

"JAWAB AJA!!!" Sosuko neror.

"Iya deh, iya, kamu, ratuku, cantik; itu benar." Dia baca buku puisi pake tulisan braile.

"Nah! Gitu dong!" Sosuko puas dan dia sekarang memainkan rambutnya.

Tujuh tahun berlalu, Shiroyuki yang tadinya nga keliatan amet cantiknya jadi cantik banget, bushhettt, saking cantiknya bunga aja layu gara-gara iri.

"Tosen, Tosen, di dinding, siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"

"Kamu, ratuku, cantik; itu benar." Dia nyaris menutup buku puisinya, tapi ternyata dia kekurangan satu halaman, "Eh, tunggu, masih ada halaman lagi: Tetapi Shiroyuki kecil, seribu kali lebih cantik daripada lo! Eh siapa yang nulis nih!" Sosuko pun marah, dia langsung manggil antek kesukaannya, Gin, untuk membunuh Shiroyuki, alias Rukia. "Oi, Gin! Sini ga lo!"

"Ada apa, nih? Pesta? Kok gua nga diundang?" kata Gin santai-santai aja.

"Lo! Bawa si Shiroyuki ke hutan, terus tusuk dia sampe mati! Buat bukti, ambil paru-paru sama hatinya (hati, bahasa inggris: liver, bukan heart.) bakal gue masak pake wasabi ama garem, tambah soyu, wortel, cabe, oh, ikan dikit supaya nga asem, abis itu, trus brokoli juga boleh deh, apa lagi, ya? Udah ah, bunuh dan ambil lungs and liver Shiroyuki!" waaah, Sosuko sadisss!!

"Hougyoku-nya nga sekalian?"

"Hougyoku kagak bisa dimasak oon! Tapi boleh juga, sih, sekalian nguasain dunia."

"OK, deh, boss, gua pergi sekarang, ya!"

* * *

Gin pun mengajak Shiroyuki ke hutan, deket pohon beringin, untung kagak ada kuntilanak-nya. Saat dia mengeluarkan shinsou-nya, Shiroyuki, langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya! Itu adalah… hp!!!

"Klo lo bunuh gue, gue kirim foto lo ke klub cewe-cewe seksi yang ada di hape ini ke istri lo, siapa, tuh, namanya? Rangiku, kan? Lo nusuk gue, gue kirim tombol 'send' cuma satu klik aja, dan lo juga bakal mati." Shiroyuki nunjukin hapenya yang sudah siap untuk mengirim MMS ke Rangiku

Gin pun diem, dan dia berpikir, "Aduuh, gimana, nih? Udah ah, diemin nga usah dibunuh, biarin aja dia disini, bakal dimakan binatang, toh." dia pun pergi dari Shiroyuki, meninggalkannya dengan muka ketakutan setengah mati, untung-untung deh, mending si Sosuko menderita karena ada yang lebih cantik daripada dia daripada dia mati dibunuh istrinye.

Tiba-tiba, ada orang lewat, siapa itu? Anda benar! Itu adalah Ganju Shiba yang sedang menunggangi Bonnie! Gin pun ada ide,

"Eh lo! Gendut! Pergi lo sekarang dan tinggalin tuh babi!" ngancem die

"Eh!? Pergi!? Siapa lo!? Baru ketemu langsung nyuruh orang pergi!" Ganju nga terima

"Gue masih baik, nih, gue ngambilnya paru-paru ama hati babi lo, bukan punya lo!" dia ngancem sambil ngeluarin Shinso.

"Kyaaaaa!!!! KAKAK!!!ADA ORANG SADIS DI DEPAN GUA!!!" Ganju pun lari tunggang-langgang, meninggalkan babi hutan kesayangannya, sambil teriak kayak cewe.

Setelah beberapa hal sadis, Gin pun berhasil mengambil hati dan paru-paru Bonnie, gimana klo Sosuko nanya Hougyoku-nya? Bilang aja udah diambil ama si bejat Urahara.

* * *

Kembali ke Rukia (Shiroyuki)

"Hah, dasar tuh orang bego, orang gue nga punya pulsa, gimana caranya ngirim, eh GUE NGA PUNYA PULSAAA!? Gimana, nih!? Gue kan kesasar! Di hutan lagi! What the heck am I supposed to do!?" si Shiroyuki saking stress-nya sampe ngejedotin kepalanya berkali-kali ke pohon beringin. "Eh lo!? Lo apain rumah gue!?" kedengeran suara dari atas pohon, apakah itu? "KUNTILNENEEEK!!!!" Shiroyuki teriak sambil lari ke hutan lebih dalem, "Enak aja nenek! Gue ituh masih muda, tau! Mentang-mentang cantik!" Kuntilnenek mendengus sendirian di atas pohon beringin.

* * *

Sementara di kerajaan

Sosuko puas dengan kematian Shiroyuki, dia pun tengah memakan sup paru-paru hati yang telah susah payah dia masak di depan Tosen,

"Tosen, Tosen, di dinding, siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" bujud nih orang, nanya mlulu

Tosen membuka buku puisi barunya, karena yang lama udah dibakar sama Sosuko,

"Yang jelas bukan kamu!"

"Trus siapa dong, si Shiroyuki?"

"Bukan juga."

"Jadi siapa!?"

"Ya GUE! Siapa lagi! MUHAHAHA!" Tosen udah bosen, jadi pake aja nih kesempatan buat narsis-narsis.

"BEJAT LO!" Sosuko melempar pot kaktus ke arah Tosen, untung nga pecah.

* * *

Kembali ke Shiroyuki

"Ada kelinci!!! LUTCUUU!!!" kata Shiroyuki sambil mengajar seekor kelinci. Tiba-tiba kelinci itu berbalik dan kelinci itu ternyata… RABIESSS!!!! "KYAAA!! KELINCI RABIES!!!" Shiroyuki lari dengan gaya lebay.

"Aha! Kan kalo di cerita-cerita itu binatang bisa diajak nyanyi ama nari!" Shiroyuki melihat seekor serigala yang udah 2 minggu nga makan, dan memanggilnyah "SERIGALA-SAN!!!" serigala itu menengok ke arah Shiroyuki dengan tatapan lapar, dia segera menyergap Shiroyuki! "KYAAA!!!" Shiroyuki lari, lagi.

Pelajaran buat anak-anak, binatang itu ganas, yah namanya juga binatang, mana bisa diajak nari ama nyanyi, hidup ini bukan fairytale, tapi kenyataan, jadi coba aja lo ngajak serigala laper nyanyi, dijamin lo bakal nyanyi ama dia kok, tapi di surga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Setelah 3 hari 2 malem tersesat di hutan, Shiroyuki menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, pintunya kecil, semua disitu juga kecil, kursi, tempat tidur, tv, sendok, piring. "hehehe… ada kesempatan juga saia, nyuri makanan, ah!" Setelah makan gede-gedean kayak pesta, emang sih disitu semuanya kecil, tapi kan Shiroyuki juga kecil, jadi yah wajar-wajar aja klo bagi dia disitu semuanya ukurannya pas! "Aduuuh… makanan emang rasanya paling enak klo kita curi… nyam nyam nyam." Puas dia, jatoh ke satu kasur abis itu langsung tidur nga tau mo apa lagi, udah puas dah!

"Eh lo cebol! Bangun! Jangan tidur di kasurku! Dasar, orang-orang cebol jaman sekarang!" Satu orang berambut putih super cebol, nga cebol-cebol amet sih, paling-paling 133 cm.

Teriakannya membangunkan tidur Shiroyuki, bangun-bangun dia udah marah-marah teriak-teriak sampe orang (?) Mars aja bisa denger, sayangnya ratunya kagak bisa denger, lagi dugem sambil nyalain musik yang bisa kedengeran sampe Jupiter, "Yeah! Yeah! Music on!!! Yo baby! Baby-ku dah meninggal! Hahahaha! Gua cantik! My baby is dead baby! Yeah! Ahah ahah ahah ahah ahah! Yeah! AKu ini udah bangkotan gini bisa moon-sault! Sayang nga bisa sun-sault! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM! I AM THE BEST!!!" Si Sosuko lagi nge-dugem sambil ngelakuin moon sault, herh babyh is dwead babyh! Dia nari nari gaya kuzco di 'emperor's new groove' tapi ini namanya 'crazy queen's new groove.' Sekarang giliran Tosen yang minum aspirin.

* * *

Okeh, kembali ke rumah kecil itu.

Di depan Shiroyuki ada 6 orang cebol dan satu singa cebol. "EH KAU!! Siapa yang cebol!? Lo sendiri kan yang cebol!? Memangnya anda lebih tinggi dari gue?! Gua lebih tinggi! Beda 11 centi tauk!" Mendengar hal itu, si rambut putih pun terkejut, merasa kalah.

Setelah 6 orang dan 1 singa itu melihat muka Shiroyuki baik-baik, ternyata si Shiroyuki cantik juga, cantik banget malahan. Satu dari mereka, si rambut pink bob, nanya,

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kamu cantik banget loh! Dari mana kamu? Dari mana?" hiperaktif banget nih anak

"Gue dari istana, dibuang ama ibuku yang kemugkinan 98.70 persen lagi dugem sekarang." Wah hebat sekali dia! Pertama dia tau klo ibunya yang ngebuang dia! Abis itu dia yakin 98.70 persen kalo ibunya lagi dugem sekarang! SUGEE NA!

"Nama kamu siapa?" kata si singa kecil, bermuka mesum melihat Shiroyuki.

"Shiroyuki, panjil aja Rukia."

"Eh? Dia boleh tinggal di sini kan? Kan? Kan? Cantik gitu, daripada cwe-cwe yang disini, masih terlalu muda, nga berpengalaman!" Kata si singa kecil yang bernama Kon itu.

"Gini aja, dia boleh tinggal, tapi bantu kita nipu orang setiap hari." Kata satu orang kurcaci, Karin namanya.

"Emang kerja kalian pada apa?" Tanya Shiroyuki, dengan muka bosan.

"Nipu orang abis itu ngambil uangnya!" Seru seorang anak kecil berambut merah ke oranye-oranye-an.

"Maksudmu _con artist _gitu?"

"Yah..semacam lah."

"Oke! Klo gitu gue bantu!" Wah, wah, wah, nih anak putrid apa penjahat, sih? Kayaknya nurun dari ibunya nih… yah, kayak orang tua kayak anak, ternyata pepatah ada benernya juga…

Kembali ke istana…

"Tosen, Tosen, di dinding, siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Udah mulai busuk nih pertanyaan…

Tosen membuka buku barunya, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, woods edition" yang tentunya di tulis dengan tulisan braile, "Kamu, ratuku, cantik; itu benar. Tetapi Shiroyuki kecil di belakang gunung-gunung di tengah hutan belantara yang ada kelinci rabies-nya, seribu kali lebih cantik daripada ratu - - - sama-sama jahat, sih…" Tosen baca buku perasaan ganti mlulu tapi kok isinya gitu-gitu terus, ya? Ga boros tuh? Diskriminasi, nih.

"Bener, tuh? Anak gue sama jahatnya dengan gue? Bangga deh, gue! Seneng punya anak kayak si Rukia, walaupun panggilannya Shiroyuki, tapi hatinya juga item kayak gue! Bangganya!!!! KYAAA!!" Pemirsa, dia salah minum obat,ya? Saya yang penulisnya juga bingung…

"Ra- ratu..? Baginda kenapa, ya?" Kata Tosen kebingungan, perasaan ratunya kemaren ga kenapa-napa.

"Oh, soal Shiroyuki masih idup? Itu mah, saya sudah tahu. Biasa kalo di pilem-pilem dan sinetron-sinetron, bahkan di buku-buku waktu saya masih muda juga kayak beginih, gua gini-gini ga bego. Klo soal Shiroyuki jahat itu baru hal baru." Kata Sosuko sambil menghaluskan kukunya. Mulut Tosen langsung membuat huruf "o" saking kagetnya. "Kenapa lo kira gue bego?"

"I..iya baginda, biasaya kan kalo di cerita-cerita kayak begitu."

"Yah, saya mah beda, cerita ini juga beda, kan ini penpik, bukan cerita fairytale ituh."

"Hah, fairy tail? Itu bukannya manga di Shonen Sunday yang sekarang lagi lumayan naik daun itu, ya?"

"Alot lo, itu mah fairy "tail" bukan fairy "tale". Udah ah, aku mau nyamar dulu buat ngebunuh Shiroyuki, kan rasanya gimana gituh klo dibunuh pake tangan sendiri, kalo nyruh gin mah rasanya gimana gitu, udah yah, gua mo nyamar dulu, bai bai." Kata sang ratu sambil menyipitkan mata dan menutupnya, abis itu bungkuk dikit dan melambaikan tangan kiri.

"Oi, baginda! Gua tau lo ratu, tapi klo sampe special trait guah lo pake lagi, bakal ku tuntut kau! Gua punya pengacara lumayan hebat, nih! Namanya **Edgeworth**!" Teriak Gin entah dari mana.

Kembali ke Shiroyuki.

Setiap hari keahlian Shiroyuki menipu makin handal, gara-gara ikut kerja dengan "The Seven Dwarfs" yang sekarang berubah menjadi "The Eight Dwarfs", tetapi suatu hari, Snow White jatuh sakit, nga parah-parah amet, sih. Cuma flu dikit, tapi disuruh istirahat sama yang lain, karena kalo ikut kerja bakal lebih parah dan Shiroyuki harus di bawa ke dokter, klo dibawa ke dokter kan bayar, nga asik. Lagian mereka juga sayang sama Shiroyuki, jadi mereka biarin dia istirahat.

Tiba-tiba, di pintu rumah kurcaci-kurcaci itu diketuk,

"Siapa itu?" kata Shiroyuki, batuk-batuk

"Penjual Shiratama Anmitsu."

"APA!? Berapa satunya, mas?"

"4 ribu doang neng, lumayan nih, kacang merahnya saya dapet gratis dari sodara saya kemaren, jadi harganya nurun."

"Sebentar mas! Saya bakal buka pintunya!"

Dengan senangnya Shiroyuki membuka pintu, makanan kesukannnya tuh. Di depan pintu ada mas-mas berkacamata dan berjubah putih membawa sekeranjang Shiratama Anmitsu, mukanya aduuuhhh… baik banget, dengan senyum penjual pas deh! Nga mirip sama sekali sama ibunya, lagian ini rasanya cowok deh.

"Tunggu mas, saya kan lagi sakit, siapa tau nga boleh makan Shiratama Anmitsu." Kata Shiroyuki khawatir

"Alah! Kata siapa itu? Lagian ini jarang mbak. Cuma hari ini doang, klo besok-besok harganya udah naik kali!" Kata Sosuko sok penjual, emang berbakat nih orang jadi penjual.

"Bener juga ya… ya udah, saya ambil satu deh mas! Rasanya enak, deh, merah manis gitu kacangnya!" Kata Shiroyuki sambil mengambil uang seribuan empat lembar dari kantungnya.

Senyum jahat terplester di muka Sosuko, sayang nga keliatan, ketutupan muka baiknya. "Yes! Shiroyuki meninggal, gua dapet 4 rebay lagi! YUHUUU!" pikir Sosuko, dasar nih orang, udah kaya, dapet 4 ribuan aja seneng, uang anaknya lagi, ckckck

"Ya udah mbak, saya pergi dulu, ya. Makasih mbak." Kata Sosuko pergi, sambil ternsenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Shiroyuki menutup pintunya, Sosuko yang tadinya pengen pergi sebenernya ngintip di jendela. Waduh, mesum banget nih orang! Ngintip anak sendiri! Dosa!

Shiroyuki memakan Shirata Anmitsu itu, lalu setelah tiga menit merasa enak banget nih Shiratama, tiba-tiba dia jatuh. Merasa anaknya sudah meninggal, Sosuko pun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan tertawa kejam.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Setelah 2 jam 47 menit 21 detik Sosuko pergi dari rumah 7 orang cebol itu sambil ketawa kejam yang sangat berbakat, para 7 orang cebol… maksudku kurcaci, kembali pulang dari menipu orang dan mengambil uang dan apalah yang bisa diambil darinya. Mereka membuka pintu, melihat ruang tamu hanya untuk menemukan… Shiroyuki jatuh tergeletak di lantai, TAK BERNAFASSS!!!!! DE DE DE DENGGG!!!!! BMG suspense pun terdengar di udara, pemirsa sekalian!!!

Satu detik setelah mereka melihat itu… 2 detik… 3 detik, mereka langsung menangis. Entah karena buat biaya menguburnya, atau mereka telah kehilangan suatu anggota yang sangat berharga, ato mungkin gara-gara Suzu lagi ngupas bawang Bombay buat makan malem di depan mereka . Mereka menangis dan menangis, tak berakhir, sampai akhirnya malam tiba (lho, berarti ada akhirnya, dong?). Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengubur Shiroyuki (nga ada biaya kubur kali, ya?), dan mereka menidurkan Shiroyuki di dalam peti kaca yang mereka baru saja diambil dari hasil tipuan.

3 bulan berlalu, tidak, berbulan-bulan pun berlalu, tetapi jasad Shiroyuki tidak juga membusuk, tidak mengeluarkan bau busuk, tapi setidaknya mereka mengerti, walaupun jasadnya tidak busuk,hati Shiroyuki akan selamanya busuk…

Akhirnya setelah lama-lama mereka menidurkan Shiroyuki di dalam peti kaca yang ditaruh di dalam hutan itu, seorang Raja lewat, jalan-jalan aja gitu, daripada di rumah doang, gendut nanti. Nama Raja itu Byakuya, dia entah kenapa ngeliat peti Shiroyuki yang dikerubungi oleh 7 orang cebol itu saat sedang keliling hutan. "Anak ini, mirip sekali dengan armarhum istriku yang meninggal keselek makan pete dan jengkol sekaligus." Pikirnya. Dia pun bertanya kepada tujuh orang cebol yang baru saja pulang kerja dan menemui mantan sekongkolannya,

"Bolehkah saya bawa peti ini ke menara di mana istana saya berada, saya berjanji akan mengirim 2 penjaga setiap hari" Katanya,

"Eh, mas, nga gitu doang, dong. Mana ada orang dari entah-dari-mana langsung ngambil jasad orang yang dia kenal aja nga, abis itu kita bilang 'iya' gitu? Nga asik dong mas, harus ada 'itu'-nya dulu." Kata Karin, kurcaci cebol yang nga cebol-cebol amet sebenernya.

"Maksudnya 'itu' apa, ya? Aku nga ngerti, nih."

"UANG BANG!!! UANG!!" Teriak Karin, kesel dia,

"Ooh, klo gitu mah dapet, deh. Kalian juga boleh tinggal di istanaku, dapet dah."

"Che, gampangnya jadi orang kaya." Nih orang, udah di kasih tempat tinggal yang lebih enak, masih aja protes… ckckck, anak-anak jangan ikuti dia, ya? (emang yang baca lebih muda dari lo!?)

Jadi, mulai malam ini, mayat Shiroyuki ditidurin di menara istana Kuchiki, dengan dua buah berjalan yang menjaganya:

Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang disebut Stroberi berjalan yang seharusnya disebut jeruk berjalan, kenapa? KARENA RAMBUTNYA ITU ORANGE!!! Anda buta? Stroberi apa yang warnanya orange? Butakah anda pada? Dia juga biasa disebut Stroberi busuk, gara-gara Gaara dari "Naruto"yang pernah marah disebut monster ditonjok sama Ichigo, (man, matanya itutuh, masa ada lingkaran itemnya? Abis ditonjok, dong?) Gaara langsung menyebutnya Stroberi Busuk karena nama belakangnya kuro yang berarti item, stroberi mana yang semua warnanya item? Udah busuk, dong? Kayak matanya ichigo yang warnanya coklat, jeruk busuk.

Abarai Renji, orang ini disebut jeruk berjalan padahal jusrtu dialah yang pantas disebut stroberi berjalan, WARNA RAMBUTNYA MERAH! Kebalik kali nih Tite Kubo, harusnya Renji namanya Ichigo, abis itu Ichigo baru namanya Renji. Oh ya, kalau anda-anda pada bingung kenapa Renji disebut jeruk berjalan itu gara-gara temennya Gaara (lho?) yang namanya Davide (kan Davide dari TeniPuri, apa hubungannya ama Garaa?) yang pecinta pun, tadinya RENJI jadi ORENJI, katakana Orange di bahasa ja -pun, maksudnya jepang.

Nah, malam pertama, mereka tahan

Malam kedua, masih tahan

Keempat, tahan dong, pria gituuu…

Satu minggu, masih tahan!

1 bulan, sabar-sabar, gajinya gueeedee gitu!!!

3 bulan,

Renji mulai berteriak. "WADOOOOHHH!!! SIAPA SIH YANG PERLU NUNGGUIN ORANG MATI!??!!"

Ichigo tidak menyagkal, dia juga lebih sebel, "SIAPA SIH NIH CEWEE!??? NYEBELIN BANGET! CANTIK BOLEH CANTIK! TAPI JANGAN SELAMANYA! UDAH LEBIH DARI TIGA BULAN NIH CEWE MATI! HARUSNYA KAN UDAH MULAI BAU!! INI KOK NGA BAU-BAU??!!"

Tiba-tiba, suara nyebelin yang mungkin kalo orang denger bakal mulai pengen mukul tuh sumber suara, apakah itu? Anda BENAR! Itu adalah lalat, yang berbunyi "nguuung ngguung" yang sangat menggangu.

"Nah, Eh, Ich, suara apaan tuh?" Tanya Renji

"Lah, mana gue tau? Lagian, punya hak apa kau manggil gue "Ich" nama gue tuh I-C-H-I-G-O panggil full dong, kan orang ja- pun."

"Nah, Orang ja-pun mana yang ngomong bahasa Indo?"

"Lah, ini kan fict Indo, harus ngomong Indo, dong!"

"Nah, berarti orang yang nulis fict ini SESAT karena kita harusnya ngomong bahasa ja-pun."

"Lah, ja-pun tuh apaan? Adanye jepang kaleee."

"Nah, katanya orang jepang, ngomongnya Nihon dong! Lagian, kan kau pertama yang bilang ja-pun."

"Lah, salah kau, yang pertama ngomong itu narrator AKA penulis."

"Nah, jadi sekarang topiknya nyeleweng, nih, kan tadi gue nanyanya suara apaan, tuh."

"Lah, ngapain kau bilang 'nah' mlulu?"

"Nah, sendirinya bilang 'lah'!"

"Lah,"

"Nah,"

"Na na na na lalalalala nananana!!! NAAA~~~~ !!!LAAAA!!! Nalanalanala nalalana!!" Mereka mulai nyanyi ga jelas, mungkin gara-gara stress ngeliatin muka Shiroyuki yang mati dengan muka tersenyum jahat itu.

"Ah!!! STRESS!! Kau, kenapa ikutan nyanyi bareng gue, Nji?!" Ichigo stress.

"HAH! Kau sendiri bilang 'nji'!"

"Kau, kau… kenapa dari tadi kita berdua ngomong 'kau' melulu, ya?"

"Karena kemaren Raja Kuchiki Byakuya ngebeliin para orang cebol itu susu Dancow."

"Aku dan Kau, suka Dancow, nalanalanala" Ichigo ERROR!"

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN DUNIA INI DENGAN BANKAI BANGKAI SAPI!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"MUAHHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!!"

Tuhan! Mereka udah mulai GILA!! Apakah yang akan menyelamatkan mereka?!

"Nguunggg ngguuuuuuuuunggg nguuuuuunggg ngungunguuuuuung!"

"DIEM LO LALAT!! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU DENGAN BANGKAI BANKAI TIKUS GOT YANG TADI KEINJEK RENJI!!!" Teriak Ichigo.

"BENER! BANKAI SI TIKUS GOT ITU BANGKAI! KARENA ORANGNYA, maksudnya TIKUSNYA AJAH UDAH JADI BANGKAI!!!" Sambut buah berjalan satu lagi.

"ngu-ngu-ngu-ngguuun ngu-ngu-ngun-ngun!" Si lalat menyambut dengan menyanyikan lagu 'Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" yang berbunyi "Mi-ra-ku-ru mi-ku-run-run' dari serial anime "Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuu'utsu" itu.

"AAAH!!! SALAH ANIME KAU!! AKU DAN DIA, MINUM DANCOW! KAMU AJA YANG NGELALATIN DANCOW!" Kata Ichigo dan Renji sambil nyanyiin lagu jingle Dancow dengan lyrics buatan sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk lalat itu tapi entah kenapa nga kena-kena.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa lalat itu didalam peti mati kaca Shiroyuki, dengan gesit mereka berdua membuka peti itu, dan segera lalat itu sembunyi di punggung Shiroyuki, mereka pun menepuknya!!! KENA! Dan satu lagi, ada bunyi "HOEEEK!" yang sangat keras, apakah itu?

Itu adalah SHIROYUKI MEMUNTAHKAN SHIRATAMA ANMITSUUUUUU!!!

"Eh, dimana aku? Siapa kalian berdua? Salad buah?" Kata Rukia AKA Shiroyuki setelah melihat Ichigo dan Renji didepan mata mereka, tahukah reaksi pertama Ichigo dan Renji setelah melihat dan mendengar paras dan suara indah Shiroyuki??

"OMIGODD!!! ZOMBIEEEE SETAANN!!!!!!" Dan mereka pun lari terbirit-birit keluar dari menara itu, siapa sih yang engga??? Ini bukan fairytale pemirsa sekalian!!!

Akhirnya Shiroyuki sudah dipastikan hidup kembali 100% hari berikutnya, orang-orang yang mengenali Shiroyuki pun bersorak senang! Berbulan-bulan (terus aja berbulan-bulan) Shiroyuki mulai akrab dengan salah satu penjaganya yang kabur ketika dia bangun lagi itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, semua orang diundang ke pernikhahan itu, bahkan Sosuko.

Pada hari pernikahan, ternyata Sosuko datang, dengan muka penuh kemarahan yang bisa disamakan dengan muka iblis, dia tersenyum paksa. Saat sampai dia langsung ke depan Shiroyuki dan tau dia ngapain!?

Dia ngebentak pengantin cowoknya!!

"Eh lo! Orang bejat! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil putri satu-satunya saya ini! Awas kau kalau tidak menjaganya dengan baik!" ternyata di setiap ibu pun ada rasa sayang kepada anaknya…

"Rukia! Kau juga! Jadi istri yang baik! Abis itu ibu akan tetap membencimu dan keterunanmu dan mungkin akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu lagi, tapi sekarang nguasain dunia tentu dulunya! Ya udah! Daaaagh!"

Satu kerajaan bengong-bengong melihat Sosuko pergi dari istana itu… well wateper lah, yang penting Shiroyuki dan tujuh teman cebolnya tetap menjadi con-artist yang terkenal, makin terkenal malah! Mereka pun hidup bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain,

THE END

* * *

**Nah, pemirsa sekalian, saya pertama minta maaf dengan chapter terakhir yang nga lucu-lucu amet ini, saya lagi suka ama pun soalnyah, jadi rata-rata pun semua, hehe… nah soal pangerannya, itu ada dua pilihan: Ichigo atau Renji, karena selera orang beda-beda jadi pilih yang manapun boleh, kan saya nga cerita yang mana penjaga yang diambil, cuma salah satu doang. Thank you for reading, readers!**


	4. Credits

**SPECIAL! CREDITS!**

* * *

Director – Arisa646

Writer – Arisa646

Publisher – FanFiction

-|-|-|-

Shiroyuki Hime – Kuchiki Rukia [13th squad – Unranked]

Queen – Aizen Sousuke (Sosuko) [Former 5th squad – Captain]

Mirror – Tosen Kaname [Former 9th squad – Captain]

Huntsman – Ichimaru Gin [Former 3rd squad – Captain]

Huntsman's wife – Matsumoto Rangiku [10th squad – Vice Captain]

Kuntilnenek – Kuntilanak

Kelinci Rabies – Chappy (Rabid Mode)

Serigala – Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood)

-|-|-|-

Six Dwarfs and the Lion:

Hitsugaya Toushiro [10th squad – Captain]

Kusajishi Yachiru [11th squad – Vice Captain]

Kurosaki Karin

Kurosaki Suzu

Hanakari Jinta [Urahara Shoten worker]

Tsumugiya Ururu [Urahara Shoten worker]

Kaizou Konpaku (Kon)

-|-|-|-

King – Kuchiki Byakuya [6th squad – Captain]

King's Wife – Kuchiki Hisana

Guard 1 – Kurosaki Ichigo [Freelance Shinigami and Ryouka]

Guard 2 – Abarai Renji [6th squad – Vice Captain]

Lalat – Lalat Ijo Gede

Bankai Bangkai Sapi – Sapi jenis Holstein yang udah mati tapi nga dikubur-kubur jadinya busuk

Bankai Tikus Got – Tikus Got di got sekitar anda yang punya zanpaku-to dan bisa bankai

-|-|-|-

Promoted Characters and Products:

Gaara – Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto) [Kazekage]

Davide – Hikaru "Davide" Amane (Prince of Tennis) [Rokkaku Chuu]

Miracle Mikuru – Asahina Mikuru (Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuu'utsu) [Time Traveller]

Shiratama Anmitsu – Shiratama Anmitsu (a Japanese red-bean paste filling wafer for snack)

Dancow - Susu bubuk produk Indonesia yang rasanya bervariasi (buat sehat bukan tumbuh tinggi biasanya)

-|-|-|-

SHIROYUKI HIME a BLEACH FanFiction

BLEACH by Tite Kubo/Shueisha, TV TOKYO, dentsu, Pierrot

Fanfict by Arisa 646

~**Thank You for Reading~**


End file.
